Rear view mirror and backup camera systems are used to assist a driver in backing up a vehicle and to view vehicles located behind them. Rear view mirrors are typically secured to the top-center of the windshield area for convenience of the driver. However, the mirror may be partially or fully obstructed by window pillars, passengers, luggage, headrests, or other objects located in the passenger area of the vehicle. Therefore, backup camera systems typically are used to view areas immediately behind the vehicle when the vehicle is in reverse.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.